


Secret Divisons - Origins

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oracle!Reid, Siren!JJ, Succubus!Prentiss, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire!Hotch, Werewolf!Morgan, incubus!Rossi, pheonix!maeve, witch!Garcia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron was beyond confused. Morgan was growling at anyone strange who got near one of the team members, Garcia's hand's were lit up with sparks, he was slowly being consumed with a burning need to fuck Rossi and Emily, JJ was humming an extremely distracting song, and Reid was sobbing, clinging to his girlfriend who they all thought was killed. </p><p>"Will someone please explain to me, what in the hell is going on?" Hotch growled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aaron

**Author's Note:**

> nyello

Hotch woke up with a shock in the in the shade of an enormous tree in an otherwise empty field in the middle of nowhere. He tried to remember how he got there and where he had been, but it was all a blur. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened before he woke up here. He remembered driving with the Reid and Prentiss, on their way to a bar to celebrate Rossi’s birthday when he saw something big ram into the side of Morgan’s SUV, right before something slammed into his minivan. That was the last thing he could clearly picture without getting a massive headache.

Groaning, he rolled over and struggled to his feet, nearly toppling over twice, but before he even fully caught his balance, he was hit with an agonizing bout of nausea. Gagging, he leaned over and vomited into the grass, his blood turning cold when he saw the bile that came up was tinted red with blood. Shuddering, he tried once again to stand, attempting to find some help, before his condition got worse. He can’t help his team if he’s on death’s door himself. 

He managed to get a few steps forward, but the second he stepped out of the shade, his skin started to blister and burn. Hissing, the man stumbled backwards into the safety of the shade, confused and in pain.

He curled up in the shade, he noticed that his clothes had been changed. He was in an old, oversized heavy coat that he could easily hide under. Despite the fact that he was sweltering in the heat, it was better than his skin burning right off. 

He tried checking the pockets of the coat hoping the UnSub left a clue as to what happened to him and his still missing team. He felt his hand brush a rough piece of paper and he sighed, wishing he had gloves so that when he found his way back to civilization, he could have uncontaminated evidence, but now was not the time to wait for others. 

Gently pulling the paper out of his pocket, trying to touch it as little as possible, he saw it was a folded envelope, with his name written on the front in crayon of all things.

Hotch knew that he should wait, but time was of the essence, he would just have to be careful not to smudge the words. Ripping the envelope open and pulling out the letter, and appreciated all the hours he spent reading over his son’s homework. The handwriting was no better than a six year old’s

It read,

Arron,  
I'm so excited I was able to pick you for this project! We’ve been speaking with your supervisor, Strauss about putting your team up for a new division at the BAU. She’s of course skeptical, but we're hopeful that due to the overwhelming success of the experiments performed on you and your team she'll have no choice but to accept! I have left you and your team in safe spaces, and I will pick you up tomorrow. For now I suggest you listen to those new instincts that are burning in the back of your lovely head, and dig yourself a nice cool hole to sleep in til the sun goes down! Good luck! I'll see you tonight!

With love,  
Simon

Aaron felt his his heart stutter as he took in the information the mysterious writer gave him. Strauss knew that there was a group of people after his team, and she didn't tell them? What if they had come after him while he had Jack? Where is jack? He had to get to his son, before the unsubs do. 

Standing, he wrapped his coat around him, making sure none of his skin showed and marched forward out of the cool shade he could feel his skin start to burn slightly, like the beginnings of a sunburn, but still he marched. 

Once he was about thirty feet from the tree the pain went from irritating to borderline unbearable. Aaron began panting through his teeth to try and breathe through the pain, but it wasn't working. It felt like someone was holding over an open flame and he was slowly roasting alive. He could smell the scent of his skin singing and he could feel his mind shutting down from the pain. He did the only thing he could think to do, dig. 

Burying his hands in the loose soil he tore through grass and roots like a dog, burrowing his way deeper and deeper into the ground, pulling out of the way, desperately trying to get deep enough to hide from the sun. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew digging this deep and this fast shouldn’t be humanly possible, but still he continued to dig himself deeper.

Eventually when he dug himself in a hole about 4 feet deep Aaron began scooping dirt back onto of him by scratching and beating at the walls of the hole. He sighed in relief as the cool dirt filled the hole he was in, slowly burying him alive until he was finally safe.


	2. Rossi & Garcia

Rossi woke up in a motel room with a splitting headache and the lingering taste of alcohol on the back of his tongue. 

“Jesus, what did Morgan and Garcia make me drink?” He groaned, rolling over. “At least I didn’t drive home.” he mumbled into the pillow. He felt the bed shift next to him and he froze in shock. “I’m way too old to be bringing people back to seedy motels,” he thought to himself. 

Slowly opening his eyes, he rolled over and felt his heart stutter when he saw who he spent the night with. 

Penelope Garcia was asleep next to him, naked as the day she was born. She had some bruising where he sucked hickeys in various places on her skin, and his back stung a little, he assumed from when she scratched at his back. 

He was shocked, he couldn’t believe he did something like this. To be fair, he’s always had a thing for Garcia, hell he had a thing for most of the team, but it was clear Morgan would rip the heart out of anyone who approached Garcia with romantic intent without getting approval from him first. Why Morgan didn’t just wise up to the fact that he and date the woman himself he had no idea, but he knew that he was in deep shit for sleeping with her.

“Garcia.” he whispered, gently nudging her, “Penelope, wake up, bella, we have to get dressed and get out of here.” 

“Mmm, five more minutes, baby, please.” Garcia mumbled without opening her eyes. 

Rossi sighed, feeling guilty that he had to wake her up when she was obviously so exhausted, but they had to get up and get home, they could talk about what happened between them later. Sighing, he reached out and tried to wake her up again, stopping when he saw a figure standing in the corner, holding what looked like his gun. 

“Who are you?” he growled, curling over her protectively, hoping he could get to her purse where he knew she had a taser hidden. It’d give them a little protection. 

“You’ve been here for two days, doing nothing but fucking like animals,and you just now notice me, huh?” he said not looking up. I’m just here to check in and see how the process was going. You were going to take the oracle as your partner, but Titania’s ward already laid claim to him and wouldn’t let you within a five mile radius while you were ravenous. Couldn’t let you near the vampire, because that’d be disaster with both of you being aggressive. We decided it’d be best for you to be with the witch,but the werewolf lost his mind. I just had him subdued, she was the safest choice for the time being. Your friend will stop wanting to kill you for fucking his mate when he recognizes you as pack. 

“What are you talking about?” Rossi growled, gently nudging Garcia with his foot, finally getting her to wake up. She groaned and rolled over, cuddling into Rossi’s torso. “Mmph, baby are you up for another round.” She said, kissing his stomach. 

“There’s no time, sweetheart,” The man said “trust me, you’ll have plenty of time to mess around after I take you to the rest of the team and you all can hear from your director what’s been happening.” 

Rossi felt Garcia stiffen up, and he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, watching the man walk over to the balcony doors.

“and before you say you’re not going with me.” He continued, “I’m the only one who knows where your other friends are, so pick up the pace, lovebirds, I have things to do.” he said, stepping out onto the balcony, shutting the doors behind him.

Rossi and Garcia laid there in silence for a moment before looking at each other. 

“Uh, Rossi, why are we naked? I-I mean, I know why we’re naked, but I also would like to know who that guy was.” She asked, clearly embarrassed. 

“That’s what we’re gonna find out.” Rossi said, kissing Garcia on the forehead. “Let’s get dressed and we can see what he wants with the rest of the team, alright?”

“Is it OK if you change in the bathroom?” Penelope whispered back, already searching under the blankets for any kind of clothing, “I’m sorry, I just need a little time to process this.”

“Yeah, sure.” Rossi said, reaching over her to grab his pants off the dresser and got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom to get dressed, desperately wishing he had time for a quick shower.

Back in the bedroom, Penelope was gathering her courage to confront the man who had her friends hostage.

 _“Come on Penelope, you can do this.”_ She said to herself. 

Throwing off the blanket, not looking at the pervert who was probably watching her get dressed. She quickly threw on some clothes, before marching out to the balcony to go confront the creep. 

Throwing open the glass doors she felt satisfied when the man jerked back as if he was afraid of her coming too close.

“Now you listen here-” she started.

“Please remain calm I honestly don't feel like dealing with a catastrophe because you can't control your magic.” He said, eyeing her hands.

“Magic? What the hell are you even talking about?” She said, jerking back when the man tried to reach out to her, “don't touch me, creep! Are you delusional? I'm not a witch!” Garcia knew that she was literally going against everything Hotch taught her on how to address an unsub but she didn't care; she was hungover, sore, and embarrassed. 

“I will explain everything once we get you two to a safe location, so please hurry,” He gestured for her to go back inside so she could get properly dressed, and she reluctantly complied. There wasn’t much else she could do if there was even the slightest possibility that he had the rest of the team hostage.


End file.
